


GuroTober Day 12: SHOOTING

by Guro_Writer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Execution, F/M, Guro, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Shooting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. After finally being captured, Jinx is rather thoroughly punished.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and rape played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 1
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 12: SHOOTING

“Oh no, you caught me. Whatever are you gonna do to me now? Tell me I've been a bad girl?” Considering the fact she's currently locked in a cell after giving us quite the merry – and destructive – chase through half the city, the pale blue-haired girl in front of me seems altogether too flippant.

“You're going to be held accountable for your crimes against this city and its people.”

“What, just because I blew up one little house? ...Okay, and that other house. ...And another house. ...And- Actually, I see where you're coming from. But what _else_ am I supposed to do to pass the time?”

Something that doesn't involve being a dangerous lunatic would be a start. But I'm not supposed to discuss morality with Jinx, I'm just here to punish her, on specific – and off-the-record –instructions from some very influential people; I don't like bending the law to the whims of individuals, but in this case I'm willing to make an exception, she truly brought this upon herself.. Unlike some other criminals, I can enter Jinx' cell without too much concern, since without her dangerous guns and explosives, the girl wearing a single purple stocking, mismatched gloves and shorts and a revealing top that seem to mostly consist of belts and large-calibre bullet bandoliers is just a skinny, almost frail-looking teenager almost a whole head shorter than me.

She seems to be expecting me to admonish her or say something, but instead I just strike her straight across the face and her head snaps back before she catches herself, rubbing her cheek with one hand as she grins at me. “Aren't you tough, Hat Lady, beating up an unarmed girl. What, do you expect me to cry now?”

“You can cry if you want, but don't think it's gonna change anything.” I slam my fist into Jinx' stomach and she doubles over, gasping for air as I slam her against the wall of her cell, fiddling with the belt buckle holding her top for a moment before opening it and roughly pulling it off her, revealing the entirety of the clouds and bullets tattooed all over her the left side of her body, as well as her almost flat, small breasts, and ribs clearly visible under her skin indicating a lack of nourishment for probably years.

“Ooh, kinky.” Wiping a trickle of blood off her lip, Jinx still acts unimpressed as I similarly open her shorts and pull them down, revealing her lack of panties and a short, haphazardly trimmed blue fuzz that speaks more of intent than ability – or just altogether lack of care. “But you're not my type, Hat Lady. I like my girls crying and screaming on the ground in front of me.”

“Not to worry, violent criminals aren't my type either. But they seem to be these guys'. Boys!” At my call three other – male – officers enter the room, filing into Jinx' cell as I step out of their way, pulling up a chair to watch through the bars as they surround her; I always love this part of meting out justice.

“Oh, wow. Is that really-” One of the men interrupts Jinx, grabbing her by her shoulder and easily throwing her onto the wooden bank serving as the cell's bed, pulling off her shorts completely and spreading her legs as he opens his pants. “It's so big.” Jinx smirks as he pulls out his already mostly hard dick. “That what you wanna hear? Cause you look pretty average at bes-” She gasps, letting out a low scream as he abruptly pushes into her and starts fucking her.

As he continues roughly pounding her, the other two men pull out their dicks as well, but before very long Jinx catches herself again. “Is that all you got? I have toys at home that are much bigger, not to mention ex- mmmh!” However one of the others silences her by grabbing her head and forcing her mouth onto his dick, starting to fuck her throat, and after thinking for a moment, the third man grabs Jinx' left wrist, guiding her hand around his dick, and she complies, starting to jerk him off as well as the other two are spitorasting her.

The scent and sounds of sex – including Jinx' muffled gasps and moans – filling the room are seriously hot, as is the fact that with how skinny she is, and the way the man is fucking her, I can actually see Jinx' belly bulge a little every time her thrusts into her, and I slide one hand under my dress, starting to rub myself to the view before me.

The three continue ganbanging Jinx for several minutes before finally the one fucking her pussy cums, grunting and tensing as he thrusts deep into her pussy, shooting his load inside her for several moments before pulling out of her, a bit of his cum flowing from her pussy as he steps back, only for the third one to brush off Jinx' hand and take his place.

The second man briefly pulls out of Jinx' mouth too, and she draws in a long, greedy breath as the two force her to turn around onto her stomach, but before she can get a word in, he already continues fucking her throat, as the other one drips a bit of spit onto his dick, spreading Jinx' cheeks, her pained squeal muffled by the dick in her mouth as he thrusts into her asshole in one swift motion. Her moans distinctly higher-pitched and her face showing discomfort for the first time, the man starts fucking Jinx' ass as I continue rubbing myself, trying to keep my own voice down, even if I doubt any of the men is paying me much mind right now.

As the two continue raping Jinx, before too much longer the one fucking her mouth cums, shooting a load into her throat, and she starts coughing and gagging, some of his cum dripping from the sides of her mouth as he keeps holding her head on his dick until she swallows, and right when she does, the man fucking her ass cums too, similarly shooting his load into her ass. The two of them almost simultaneously pull out of her, shoving Jinx off the bed and she falls onto her knees, panting for several moments before looking up and _still_ grinning.

“Okay, yeah, I felt that one. Are you-” The first man doesn't let her finish that sentence either, as he steps in front of Jinx, grabbing her long braids to force her head onto his dick, beginning to roughly fuck her throat. Pushing her deep onto his dick and only giving her the briefest moments to catch her breath, Jinx's face slowly grows red as I keep masturbating, slowly growing closer to cumming myself.

A short while later, he forces Jinx' face right against his crotch, pushing his dick deep into her throat, and she soon starts squirming and straining, pushing against his thighs trying to break free as he seems about to cum again. But just as he does he lets go of Jinx' hair and she quickly pulls away, coughing and panting as she instead takes his load over her face and mostly chest, the white splashes barely visible on her pale skin.

“That's certainly ...one way to ...treat a lady.” Jinx pants before looking right past the men and smirking at me. “Enjoying the show, are you?” I was in fact _very_ close to cumming just now, but it looks like that'll have to wait a little longer as I swiftly wipe my fingers on the side of my dress.

“Yes, quite. It's always rewarding to see criminals brought to justice.”

“Yeah, right. That's what that looked like. You done now? Was that my punishment, or are you gonna keep me locked up here until I die of boredom?”

“It's not boredom you're about to die of. It's time for your execution.” One of the men, all having put their pants back on in the meantime, grabs Jinx by the arm, pulling her after him as they follow me to the prison's courtyard.

“Hang on, shouldn't I get like a trial or something?” Jinx protests as the man pushes her against a brick wall, still all but naked and splattered in cum.

“Maybe you should, but I have direct orders from up high.” The men pick up rifles already waiting besides the door, all training them on Jinx' chest. “Ready? Aim, fire!”

Whatever Jinx was about to say is droned out by the sound of the rifles going off, three times each, and she gasps and staggers as most of the bullets strike her, dotting her chest and stomach with bleeding holes, as well as one grazing hit leaving a bloody gash on her upper arm. Yet even as the men reload, she still remains standing with a strained grin, one hand clutching her stomach.

“Ready? Aim, fire!” This time the impacts send Jinx briefly stumbling against the wall, before she tries to stand again, only to slowly sink onto her knees, her chest, stomach and left arm riddled with bullet holes. But as even a full minute later she's still alive, following protocol, I pick up my own rifle, walking up to her to finish her off.

“L-looks like you got me, Hat Lady.” Jinx looks up at me with a defiant smirk, blood running from the side of her mouth as she takes ragged breaths. “Too bad, there still was ...so much potential for e-explosions in the ...future.”

“Not for you there won't.” I place the barrel right against Jinx' forehead and she continues to lock eyes with me until I pull the trigger, putting her out of her misery. A jet of red and grey spraying the ground behind her, Jinx slumps over backwards, a trickle of urine flowing from her pussy a moment later, as now of all times I can't help but finally climax, biting my lips to keep quiet as I nonetheless clench and shiver for several seconds, squirting into my panties before quickly winding down, taking a long, shaky breath.

Turning around, I see all three of the men staring at me, and glare at them. “Don't you have other work to do? Go bring back those rifles and then get to it.” They hurry to leave as I wipe my forehead with a sigh. That was kind of embarrassing, and not even that satisfying; I really hope Vi has a few minutes right now to help me ...make up for that one.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played League, so I couldn't think of any more in-canon situation, (nor am I sure how accurately I wrote the characters; also implicit Caitlyn/Vi ship I guess, or at least partners with benefits.) Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
